Secret
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Homura x Goku, mild 58 & 39] Goku has a secret he's kept from Homura, he still loves Sanzo, but he hasn't told Homura that yet. And hasn't told Sanzo how he feels. [RR]


**Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** This is my first Homura x Goku fic with some hinted Gojyo x Hakkai and Sanzo x Goku. I wanted to try something new. I support 39, but for some reason, this pairing makes me nether regions quiver. 

-o-

Gojyo looked up at Goku from the bed. Goku looked at the clock. Gojyo looked at his magazine, then back at Goku, who was still looking at the clock. Gojyo went back to his magazine. Goku looked at Gojyo. Goku fidgeted and looked at Gojyo. Gojyo glanced at Goku, Gojyo frowned. Goku fidgeted and looked at the clock. 

" What, may I ask, are you so excited about?" Gojyo asked, finally opening is mouth to the strange habits of the excitable monkey sitting across from him. 

" Nothing." Goku shook his head. 

" Are you meeting a girl?" Gojyo asked. 

" Nope." Goku said honestly, keeping his eyes on the clock. 

" Are you meeting a guy?" Gojyo asked with a grin. 

Goku paused and looked at Gojyo for a split second. " Of course not." 

" Suuuuure." Gojyo nodded slowly. " Then what's got a buldge in your pants?" He asked jokingly. 

" Nothing. I'm fine." Goku mumbled. 

" You're a little spacey tonight..." Gojyo pointed out. 

" Oh." Goku nodded. " That's great." 

" ...See what I mean?" Gojyo pointed out as he turned to the next page in his magazine. 

" What?" Goku asked, not even looking at Gojyo. 

" It's like I am talking to myself." Gojyo grumbled. " I'm going to bed. Hakkai's probably already asleep." He yawned, walking into the other room. " 'Night." 

" It's almost nine." Goku smiled, getting up out of his chair and putting on his navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He walked outside, practically a fast walk. He noticed a familar blue-haired god and he smiled even more. 

" Homura." Goku whispered, walking towards him. Homura was in his regular navy blue skin-tight skirt and a pair of khakis, his robe was disgarded, and his chains hung heavily around his wrists. He turned around to face Goku. 

" So you came." Homura smiled, kneeling down to kiss the monkey. He planted a kiss softly on Goku's lips, Goku gasped as Homura's tongue skid gently into his mouth and moaned softly. Homura tingled and pulled Goku tightly against him. 

" Mmm..." Goku hummed as Homura's hand slowly reached down to the curve of his ass. Homura grinned underneath Goku's lips and a giggle erupted from Goku's mouth. Homura moved his head away, breaking the kiss slowly. 

" What's wrong, Goku?" Homura asked quietly. 

" Hmm?" Goku asked. 

" Something's wrong. What is it?" Homura asked, hugging Goku around the waist. 

" N-Nothing." Goku shook his head, not making eye contact with the god before him. The god who was holding him right now, wanting answers to mixed up feelings. 

" Is it...Sanzo?" Homura asked, looking at Goku seriously. 

" Of-Of course not!" Goku yelled. " Why would I want to be with Sanzo? All he does is it hit and yell at me and call me names. he doesn't appricate anything I do for him!" He slipped out, realizing he just explained the problem just as quickly as Homura suspected something. 

Homura sighed, and stayed quiet for a second. " But, you still love him don't you?" 

" Homura..." Goku whispered. 

" When Sanzo broke up with you, I don't believe it was because he didn't want you, I think he's scared." 

" But, I want to be with--" 

Homura stopped Goku's lips with his index finger, " Goku, staying with me will make your heart grow fonder for him. Let's stop now, before I'm dragged in too deep." 

" Homura..." Goku whispered, kissing Homura's lingering finger, gently licking it softly. 

" Goku, I'm serious." Homura choked out in a haze of pleasure from Goku's facial expression only as he gently licked his finger. 

" I don't want you being hurt." Goku whimpered. 

" Who says I'm not, it's not easy to find out the one you've been longing for, loves another." Homura smiled as painfully as it was. " But that's just how things are..." He trailed off as he watched Goku. 

Goku kneeled down in front of Homura, one knee between Homura's legs and kissed him softly, reaching his hands under Homura's shirt, Goku's tan hands caressing the pale skin of Homura's abs. Goku ran his tongue along Homura's neck, feeling Homura's hardening member against his upper thigh and moaning softly against his collar bone. Goku pressed his thigh into Homura's member, making Homura groan in pleasure and did it again, harder, and rubbing his thigh up and down on Homura's groin. Homura pulled Goku in closer as he unbuttoned his pants to get some pressure off his pulsing groin. 

Homura shook his head, " Wait, we-we can't. I can't, Goku, we can't." Homura said, releasing the smaller boy in his lap. 

" Homura...one last time." Goku pleaded. 

" No, it will hurt me too much." 

" I don't want your last memory with me being us talking about my problem. I got you into this and I want you to leave this with a better memory then--" 

" Goku, us making love right now, wouldn't solve anything. For either of us. Yes, I do _want_ you, but now isn't the time. You have somebody who _needs_ you." 

" Alright." Goku nodded sadly. 

" You still have a lot to learn Goku, but, I'm not your sun. I'm not the one to show you things, the one you're supposed to learn from. That person is Sanzo and you know it." Homura smiled softly, brushing back Goku's bangs. 

" You're right." Goku whimpered, tears flowing from his eyes. " I'm so sorry..." 

" It's not your fault." Homura said sadly. " But go to him, he needs to know how you feel." He said, standing up and kissing Goku one last time on the cheek. He took two steps back, grabbed his robe and teleported, with a face filled with the sadness of unrequited love on his face. Goku sighed, but talked back to the inn, kicking his feet. 

" I didn't know you were getting it on with Homura." A voice said from the porch of the inn. 

" Gojyo!" Goku panicked. 

" Or with Sanzo either. Why'd you all keep Hakkai and I out of the loop? Some friend you are." Gojyo complained, grinning his fist onto Goku's temple. 

" Ow." Goku whined. " Don't tell anybody. I just broke up with Homura so I am in a shitty mood." 

" He looked pissed too, that's not good." Gojyo shook his head. 

" He understands though." Goku nodded. 

" Anyway, what are you talking to me for? Go tell Sanzo you love him, and that there is nothing to be scared of." 

" Is that what you did with Hakkai?" 

" I told Hakkai, that he didn't need to be excepted by me, he already was. Hakkai could kill thirty thousand demons and be drenched in a pool of blood and I wouldn't care, he's still who he is, he's still the Hakkai I fell head over heels for, and he can't change that even if he wanted to." 

" That sounded weird coming from you." Goku said honestly. " What did he say?" 

" Nothing. He just kissed me and we've been together for...almost a year now." Gojyo smiled. 

" Seems like you really love each other." 

" Anyway, like I said, what are you waiting for? Your lover-boy nookie monk is upstairs, Room 2." 

" Shut up." Goku rolled his eyes, pushing the door of the inn open, walking up the stairs and gently knocking on Sanzo's door. 

-o-

**A/N:** I leave you to come up with what happens next. Cause you people are probably smart enough to do it yourself. Leave a review. <3 


End file.
